In the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, an assembled device with a car direction light and a rear vision mirror is known. This prior art device includes a rear vision mirror 1a and a hollow case 3a combined with the rear vision mirror 1a and made of transparent material. A direction light 4a is installed within the hollow case 3a. However, the prior art design has many defects, such as the direction light 4a using bulbs 4a which will be dazzlingly bright. Moreover, the position of the rear vision mirror 1a is far away from the driver, thus the driver cannot clearly see the car behind. The direction light 4a is only visible to the driver in a front coming car, while the driver in the rear lateral side cannot see the direction light. No alert is performed. Besides, in general, the direction light 5a is installed at a lower side of the car head 6a (or at distal end of a car). The driver must lower his (or her) visual angle and shift the attention for viewing the flash of the direction light 5a. As the lateral coming cars are in parallel with the user's car (for example, a bus driver), the bus driver cannot see the flash of the direction light 4a of another car, even if he (or she) can see the rear vision mirror of another car. Thus, the bus driver cannot judge the right turning or left turning of the car. Therefore, the two vehicles could possibly collide with one another.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design of rear vision mirror with a cold light direction indicator for improving the aforesaid defects in prior art.